runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Wilderness
en Misthalin |oosten = Daemonheim }} De Wilderness, in het Nederlands Wildernis, is een groot gebied dat zich bevindt in het noord-oostelijk gebied van Gielinor. Veel spelers beschouwen de wildernis als een gevaarlijk gebied, direct ten noorden van Misthalin en Asgarnia. De wildernis is toegankelijk als spelers over de wildernis muur springen. Voor de God Wars was de wildernis ooit een vruchtbaar gebied, maar werd zo vernietigd tijdens de oorlogen, dat het gebied onbewoond en onvruchtbaar werd. Sinds dat moment zwerven er overleden geesten genaamd Revenants rondt die spelers aanvallen als ze iemand tegen komen. De Wildernis is vanaf dat moment een aantrekkelijk gebied voor Undead en wezens die geen interesse hebben om zich te ondermijnen aan het gezag van de koninkrijken. De wildernis is ook het enige gebied dat niet geregeerd wordt of een officiële heerser heeft. De wildernis is ingedeeld in verschillende levels. Zo is level 1 het meest zuidelijk gedeelte van de wildernis en level 75 het hoogste liggende level. Spelers kunnen vanaf level 20 niet meer uit de wildernis teleporteren. Een Amulet of Glory, Bracelet of combat, Necklace of skills, Pharaoh's sceptre, Grand seed pod of een Ring of Life kan spelers niet meer uit de wildernis teleporteren vanaf level 30. Voor 12 december 2007 was de Wildernis een populaire locatie voor spelers die tegen elkaar wilde vechten. Sinds de uitkomst van de Bounty Hunter en Clan Wars mini games, werd de functie van de wildernis vervangen door deze mini games, waardoor spelers elkaar niet aan konden vallen buiten deze mini games voor het verkrijgen van de tegenstanders bezittingen. Echter, sinds 15 oktober 2008 kunnen spelers elkaar weer aanvallen in de wildernis, en op andere locaties door heel Gielinor in de zogenaamde Bounty worlds. Geschiedenis De wildernis was voorheen een groot en vruchtbaar gebied. In de Second Age richtte de god genaamd Zaros zich op dit gebied en wist het totale gebied bij zijn rijk te voegen. Zaros liet grote nederzettingen bouwen in dit gebied. De wildernis stond op dat moment bekend als het meest welvarende gebied, aangezien het langs de kustlijn bevond waardoor het gebied aantrekkelijk was voor veel handelaars. Het gebied bevatte ook veel bomen. Zaros liet verschillende forten bouwen waardoor de wildernis ook omringd werd door forten, zoals Ghorrock, Senntisten, Dareeyak en Carrallangar. Nadat Zaros verraden werd door Zamorak, werd Zaros verbannen van Gielinor. Op dat moment brak de God Wars uit, een oorlog die heel Gielinor reikte. Alle goden werden hierin betrokken en veel oorlogen werden om de wildernis gevochten, omdat het het meest welvarende land was. De God Wars veroorzaakte dat het land van de wildernis vernietigd, onvruchtbaar en onbewoonbaar werd. Door de vele slachtoffers die getroffen zijn tijdens de oorlog zijn verschillende geesten genaamd Revenants rond blijven hangen tussen leven en dood. Ze zijn echter er zich niet van bewust dat de oorlog afgelopen is of dat ze dood zijn en vallen elke speler aan die ze tegen komen. Sinds een update zijn ze alleen te vinden in forinthry dungeon. Aan het einde van de God Wars ontwaakte Guthix uit zijn slaap, na het schapen van Gielinor, en dreigde de Edicts of Guthix te lanceren als de oorlog niet ophield en de goden Gielinor verlieten. Sinds dat moment is de oorlog afgelopen en de wildernis was vernietigd voor altijd en het is onmogelijk om het terug te laten zijn zoals het was tijdens de Second Age. Sinds dat moment is de wildernis vrijwel onbewoonbaar en leven er veel Undead. Verschillende Mahjarrat zoals Lucien of Zemouregal hebben een basis opgericht en gebruiken de wildernis als een locatie waar ze ongezien hun plannen kunnen maken. Echter wordt de wildernis goed in de gaten gehouden door spionnen van Misthalin, en King Roald III liet een Beacon Network ontwerpen zodat dreigingen uit de wildernis op tijd gewaarschuwd kon worden. Revenants Revenants zijn NPCs die tot de Undead behoren en werden nadat Jagex de PvP uit de wildernis verwijderde, toegevoegd als een vervanger voor de dreiging van andere spelers in de wildernis. Revenants zullen willekeurig verschijnen en spelers aanvallen. De revenants zullen alleen binnen de wildernis verschijnen en kunnen niet over de wildernis grens heen. Ze hebben de mogelijkheid om aan te vallen met drie verschillende aanval stijlen: Magic, Melee en Ranged. De meest gebruike aanval zal magic zijn dus is het aangeraden als een speler er één tegenkomt over te schakelen naar Protect from Magic. Revenants hebben ook de mogelijkheid om aan tevallen met verschillende speciale aanvallen zoals vergiftiging, teleblock (dat ervoor zorgt dat een speler niet meer kan teleporteren) en een spreuk wat ervoor zorgt dat spelers niet meer kunnen bewegen. De revenants kunnen zich ook in het gevecht genezen. Revenants zijn er in verschillende combat levels. De combat level van de revenants heeft te maken of de revenants de speler wel of niet kan aanvallen. Dit heeft te maken met het wildernis level waarin de speler zich bevindt. Als een speler, van combat level 100, zich bijvoorbeeld bevindt in een wildernis level van 10, kunnen alle revenants met een radius van 10 de speler aanvallen. Zo kunnen revenants van combat level 90 tot 110 de speler aanvallen op wildernis level 10. Vergeet alles over dat revenants ronddwalen en zomaar players aanvallen, want ze zijn alleen te vinden in forinthry dungeon. Ligging De Wildernis is het gebied dat zich ten noorden van Asgarnia en Misthalin, ten oosten van The North en de Troll Country bevindt. Spelers kunnen er op de volgende manieren komen: *Over de wildernis grens springen *Dareeyak Teleport *Carrallangar Teleport *Annakarl Teleport *Ghorrock Teleport *Games Necklace (Clan Wars of Wildernis volcano) *Ice Plateau Teleport *Ardougne teleport lever *Entrana Dungeon deur *Canoe naar het laatste punt De wildernis grens De Wildernis ditch, in het Nederlands Wildernis grens, is een grens die de wildernis scheidt van Asgarnia en Misthalin. Spelers moeten hierover springen om in de wildernis te komen. Spelers kunnen heen en weer springen. Deze grens had Jagex toegevoegd nadat veel spelers in de wildernis werden gelokt en vervolgens vermoord werden. Dit gebeurde vaak met beginnende spelers. Spelers zullen ook een waarschuwing krijgen als de grens willen oversteken. Spelers kunnen deze waarschuwing uitzetten bij de Doomsayer in Lumbridge, of wanneer ze de grens oversteken. Wildernis obelisk Een speler die via de wildernis obelisk teleporteert.|thumb Wildernis obelisken zijn grote vierkante plateaus met op elke hoek een obelisk. Deze obelisken kunnen gebruikt worden om spelers te teleporteren naar en andere obelisk in de wildernis. De obelisken zijn een snelle manier om te transporteren naar andere gedeeltes van de wildernis om tijd te besparen met lopen. Het is echter onbekend naar welke obelisk in de wildernis de speler zal gaan teleporteren aangezien het geheel willekeurig werkt. In totaal zijn er zes obelisken te vinden. Revenants hebben de mogelijkheid om mee te teleporteren. Om een obelisk te activeren moet de speler op de obelisk klikken en in het midden van het plateau gaan staan om getelporteerd te worden. Locaties Oppervlakte *Bandit Camp *Bounty Hunter vulcano *Chaos Temple *Chaos Temple hut *Clan Wars *Dark Warriors' Fortress *Demonic Ruins *Deserted Keep *Fist of Guthix *Frozen Waste Plateau *Graveyard of Shadows *Hobgoblin mine *Lava maze *Red dragon isle *Rogue's Castle *Ruins (oost) *Ruins (west) *Mage Arena *Pirates' Hideout *Scorpion Pit *Stealing Creation *Steel mine *The Forgotten Cemetry *Wilderness Agility Course *Wilderness Obelisks *Wilderness skeleton mine *Wilderness rune mine Grotten *Chaos Tunnels *Corporeal beast lair *Deep Wilderness Dungeon *Edgeville dungeon *King Black Dragon Lair *Zemouregal's basis Effect in Bounty worlds Elke speler binnen een bepaalde level van combat, kan aangevallen worden in de Bounty worlds. De radius kan worden berekend met de volgende formule: : \text{level range} = ( 0.1 * \text{Combat level}) + 5 + \text{Wildernis level} Dit getal is altijd naar beneden afgerond. De verschillende kleuren van de levels zijn: * Groen - Lager in Combat level * Geel - gelijk in Combat level * Rood - Hoger in Combat level * Wit - Kan niet aangevallen worden. Quests *''Spirit of Summer'' *''Summer's End'' *''Defender of Varrock'' (neemt plaatst) *''The Curse of Arrav'' (neemt plaatst) *''The Temple at Senntisten'' (neemt plaatst - moet naar Ghorrock lopen) en:Wilderness Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Wildernis